


Summer camp dreams

by StairsWarning



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You arrive at summer camp expecting it to be extremely boring and dull. Quite the opposite happens when you meet Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Sun and Neptune. Neptune especially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer camp dreams

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N): your name  
> (F/N): friend's name

So there you were, the first summer camp you've ever been to. You take a deep breath after you leave the smelly interior of the bus, and take out your ear buds. During the ride over, you didn't pay attention to who else was on the bus, so you take this time now to do so. You stand off to the side of the bus, looking for anyone you would wanna be friends with. A tall blonde steps off the bus with a small following behind her. Well, less a following and more like much-shorter-than-her group of friends. In the group was a short black-haired girl with red dip-dyed tips, a girl with snow white long hair and a scar over her eye, and a tall girl with much longer black hair and a bow. You aren't quite sure about these four, until you hear what they’re talking about.

“I’m not joking,” the white haired girl says, crossing her arms. “I haven’t read the Harry Potter books.” The tall blonde gawks at her, her mouth falling open.

“W-How? How have you not? It’s so popular and good!” The blonde waves her arms around enthusiastically, yelling to her friend. You think you want to be friends with these people.

When you look back to the bus, another small group of friends walks off, a bit quieter than the first. They consist of two girls, a tall redhead and a short redhead, and two boys, one blonde and one black haired with a gaudy pink stripe in his hair. They are talking quietly about… something or other. You can’t really tell until the blonde starts to turn red and look away from the tall redhead and the other three start laughing. The two groups then notice each other and join up, talking loudly over each other, the tall redhead laughing and the white haired girl shaking her head.

You laugh, and look over to the bus again to see who the last people to get off are. Oh shit, the hot kids. Fuck. Four extremely hot guys walked off the bus, each of them as cool as a fucking ice cube. Well, more like zero on the Kelvin scale. That fucking cool. The first was a talkative blonde, with - _ohgodabs_ -his button-down shirt completely unbuttoned. The second was an equally- if not more- attractive guy with short blue hair, and the most anime jacket ever. The third guy seemed to be going through a J-Pop stage, with the sides and back of his head shaved with the top long and pointed down towards his chin. The fourth was a dude who seemed to be the strong and silent type. He also had hella abs, and not a button to even be buttoned. You’re convinced they got on the wrong bus.

When you realize that the rest of the people on the bus were quite boring, you turn towards the camp entrance, greeted by a calm-voiced man with extremely anime hair.

“OK campers, what we’re gonna do here is gonna be fun, and enriching.” The camp counselor started in a calm and slow voice, putting his hands together.

“Enriching in what?” A camper next to you asks. The counselor laughs lightly.

“Enriching in life! This camp is supposed to get you connected closer to nature and each other.” As the counselor rambles on, you glance around, with your gaze sticking to the guy with the striking blue hair. As you continue to zone out to the end of the counselors speech, an elbow hits you in the side, scaring the living hell out of you.

“Holy shit!” You say, flinching.

“Whoa,” The tall blonde goes, putting her hands up defensively. “Sorry to scare you. I was just wondering what you were looking at there.” She winks at you, nudging your arm slightly. You blush. “Oh! By the way, I’m Yang.” Yang sticks out her hand for a handshake.

“(y/n).” you say, shaking her hand.

“I’d like to introduce you to a group of my friends, since you seem to be the loner-type here.” You think about lying, and saying you were waiting for a friend to show up, but what would that gain you? So, you walk over with her to the massive group of friends. Oh crap, you’re gonna be expected to learn names, let’s not fuck this up brain. We got this.

As you walk over, the group notices your presence, asking for your name.

“(y/n).” You say. You chat with the group, learning everyone’s names. The first group was Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. The second group was Pyrrha, Nora, Jaune, and Ren. With the the third group, they only knew the names of two. The first was Sun, and the second Neptune. When you voiced your concern for if they got on the wrong bus, everyone to some extent agreed with you. Yang then realized you thought Neptune was cute, and began to tease you about it.

“Ooh! What if he asked you out? What would you do?” Yang asks. You blush heavily, and stutter out nonsense about how you really don’t believe he would ask you out in the first place. “Why wouldn't he?” Yang continues. “Maybe he thinks you’re super cuuuuuute!” You blush, and hide your head in your hands, embarrassed.

“Nooooooooooooo, stop talking Yang.” You mutter through your hands. She just laughs, and you all continue hanging around until you find out where you’re sleeping.

When you walk over to your cabins, you remember that- since this is a new-age type camp- the cabins are co-ed. You walk in, and see that the bunks are assigned. Your bunk is the top bunk by the door. You quickly throw your things into your assigned locker, and hop on your bed. The bunk underneath you was Nora’s, so you two chatted while you waited for everyone else to find their bunks. Then, Neptune McHotty Pants walks through the door, and finds his bunk, which is right next to yours on the other side of the door. He then notices you staring at him and winks. Goddamn it. You look away, blushing heavily. You then put your ear buds in and grab your book from your locker, hopping back up on your bed and reading silently until Ruby poked your leg and told you that the counselors were gonna have an introductory ceremony. You take out your ear buds and hop down, walking outside and joining the large friend group.

When you and Ruby reached the mass of people, you realize it’s a bonfire. You quickly grab a stick and a handful of marshmallows to roast, and sit down next to Pyrrha and Blake. You slowly roast a marshmallow, chewing it thoughtfully. Your eyes drift over to Neptune who’s chatting with Sun. God, his smile is adorable. You smile, and glance back over to the large fire. You wonder when the counselors are gonna butt in to introduce the staff or whatever they’re gonna do. As soon as you think that, they walk up to the fire and call for silence.

“Alright, alright. We know you’re all excited to be here, but just for right now you need to be silent. Now- my name is Monty, this is Miles,” as he introduces each person he gestures to them, with them waving to the group. “That’s Kerry, Arryn, Kara, Lindsay, Barbara and Michael, and there are many more counselors here to talk to or to ask questions to.” After Monty was done talking, he let everyone get back to having fun and reminded everyone that they were going to get up at seven the next morning. You redirect your attention back to Yang, who was telling a story about a guy she beat up for catcalling girls.

"So there I was, standing by the store and all of a sudden, I heard this guy say, 'hey baby, wanna come back to my place?' And this girl he was talking to was clearly uncomfortable by this guy, and kept turning him down and he was having none of it. Soon, he was getting handsy with the girl, and I realized that no one was gonna help, so I stepped in and asked him what the fuck he was doing, and he said 'get lost, blondie.' So I set my bag down and I got right up in his face and asked again, 'what. The. Fuck. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing.' And he tried to push me aside, but I stood there, ready for what was coming. He got mad real fast and threw a punch to my face and I caught it in my hand and everyone watching gasped so loud so I just smiled and told him that he had one last chance before I beat him up and he said, and I quote, 'bring it on.' So, of course, I brought it on." Yang smiles, excited to tell everyone what she did. By this point in the story everyone around the campfire was listening, intrigued. "I threw a few quick punches to his gut and kicked him in the junk, and when he doubled over I kicked his legs out so he was on the ground. When he hit the ground and looked up, I crouched down by him and said, 'I warned you.' And punched him one final time in the eye. By that point security was there and escorted the guy away and told me to stop causing so many fights." Yang finishes her story, proud. Many people stare at Yang slack-jawed. You high-five her. As the amazement of the moment passes, more people start telling stories about a whole bunch of different topics. As everyone each tells a story, they ask people that haven't said anything to tell a story.

As Ruby finishes up telling a story about her getting locked out of her house, she asks you to tell a story.

"Well, I don't have too much to say that's too interesting, sorry."

"Really? I feel like you'd have a lot of stories!" Everyone looks at you, expectant.

"Alright, alright." You say in defeat. "I was sitting in my room on my phone doing whatever I was doing, and all of a sudden I heard a tap on my window. I freaked out a little bit, but then I realized who it had to be, my bestie (F/N)! Now they were at the window and staring at me like I was the crazy one!" You pause for a second, giggling. You glance around to see who was listening. Almost everyone was listening, along with Neptune. God, his smile is so cute. "When I opened the window they crawled through and asked me if I wanted to go to dairy queen. We were whispering back and forth and I was so scared I would get caught. They convinced me to go with them, so of course I went to dairy queen with my friend at like, three AM. Still surprised I didn't get caught." When you finish your story, everyone was smiling and having a good time. Good. You don't like it when people are left out. Ren, Nora, Ruby and yourself head back to the cabins, totally pooped.

You change into your pajamas and quickly fall asleep. When you wake up, you groggily get ready for the day and head to the cafeteria. You grab some sliced apples and some eggs and sit down with Yang. You eat and talk with Yang until the rest of the group shows up. Everyone has fun laughing about a joke Nora told, and you glance around to see who else came to the camp. You scan the room and realize someone's staring at you. Neptune. He blushes and turns away. What a cutie. You focus back on your group until you’re all done eating. When you leave the cafeteria you head over to the sign-up station for activities. You sign up for a few art stations, some canoeing, a cooking 101 class, and a few others. When you leave the station, you find Jaune and Pyrrha and find out what they’re doing next. When you find out you’re all heading to free-time on the beach, you three race each other there, with Pyrrha obviously winning. When you finally reach the beach completely pooped, you spot Neptune. God damn your luck. Ohhhh no. This cannot be happening right now! Him and Sun are sitting in the shade laughing- this wasn’t the intriguing part- but they were in swimsuits. Shirtless. You glance over to Pyrrha and stare at her in awe.

“What’s the matter, (Y/N)?” She asks.

“That.” You say, pointing to the two. Pyrrha’s eyes widen. She starts laughing and looks back to you.

“Oh gosh, (Y/N)! You will definitely have a hard time concentrating today!”

“Be quiet, Pyrrha.” You mumble. She laughs.

You slowly walk towards the beach with your phone in hand, trying not to get noticed by either Sun or Neptune.

“Hey (Y/N)!” Sun yells. God dammit. You look towards him, trying not to stare at his abs. “Do you think-” Sun gets interrupted by Neptune.

“No no no! Nevermind! Hahaha! No reason to listen to Sun at all!!” Neptune hurriedly says. You raise an eyebrow as Sun starts laughing like a maniac. Neptune at this point is blushing like mad, and you want him to keep blushing. You decide to keep pushing Sun and Neptune until Sun tells you what he was going to.

“What did you want to tell me Sun?” You ask innocently. Neptune glares at you, begging. Sun smiles devilishly.

“Well,” Sun starts, batting Neptune away from covering his mouth easily, “I wanted to know if you thought that we could be cover models, with our awesome faces and abs.” You stand there, trying not to blush. You bring one of your hands up to your face in a thoughtful way and smirk.

“Well,” you start, “Yeah, I think you two totally could. You both have the muscles for it, and you’re both decent looking.” Sun and Neptune stare at you in awe, as Sun glances over to Neptune and starts smiling and laughing. You smile triumphantly and continue on your way to a beach chair, leaving a blushing Neptune in your dust. You cannot believe that you just did that.

You sit down and relax for a while, listening to music and reading. You look up when you realize Neptune is standing right in front of you. You flinch from him scaring the shit out of you.

“Jeez, you didn’t have to sneak up on me like that. So what’s up?”  Neptune hesitates for a moment, then speaks.

“Well, I wanted to know what you thought of hanging out with us today, maybe.” He looks hesitant and nervous as he asks you, and it’s totally adorable. You set your book down.

“Who is ‘us’ and what would we be doing?”

“‘Us’ would be me, Sun, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake. We would probably hang out on the beach and maybe play board games or some shit like that. So? Do you wanna do that?” He looks at you expectantly, hoping for a yes. You were bored out of your mind anyway, so why not?

“Eh, why not?” As soon as the words leave your mouth, Neptune grins widely and grabs your wrist.

“Let’s go then!” he says, over-enthusiastically. He pulls you towards the dock towards a group of people. The group was of course the five previously mentioned by Neptune.

When you arrive in front of the group, Neptune hastily drops your wrist, looking a bit apprehensive about how he got you here so quickly. You smile at him and sit down next to Blake.

“So, what’re we playing?” You ask.

“Truth or dare.” Yang answers with a wide grin.

“Well,” you say, standing back up, “it looks like it’s time for me to go. Goodbye. Fuck off.” You say sarcastically. You would never actually say ‘fuck off’ to these people seriously, but the comedic value of saying it right then was too high. Yang and Ruby laugh loudly as Blake pulls you back down into a sitting position. You huff and cross your arms across your chest. Weiss laughs lightly.

“At least I didn’t put up a fight like (Y/N) over here.” Weiss says with a laugh, pointing a thumb in your direction.

“Oh shush. I don’t like playing truth or dare. It’s more like ‘tell us who you like or do a weird sexual act’.” You say grumpily. Everyone laughs.

“Hey, we’re not gonna do that, ok? That’s lame as hell.” Ruby says. You feel much better after that. Now you don’t have to tell anyone you think Neptune’s cute. Waaaaaait. No. Goddamn, now your mind is occupied with that handsome face. And of course he’s still in a swimsuit. Topless. God, you’re worse than a straight boy at playboy mansion. You focus back in as everyone gets in a circle. In clockwise order, it’s Sun, Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, You, and then Neptune.

“I’ll go first!” Sun says, rubbing his hands together. He smiles deviously towards Blake. “Blake, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Blake says, confident.

“what was the last song you listened to?” Sun smiles deviously.

“Mama by My Chemical Romance. Music isn’t something I’m embarrassed by. Ok, my turn.” Blake glances around as she thinks of a question.

“Yang, truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

“Take of your boots.” Blake says. You, Sun and Neptune share a confused glance. Her boots? Why her boots? Your get your answer when Yang stands up without her boots on. She’s about five inches shorter. No wonder she was so tall! Yang sits down, angrily staring down Blake.

“My turn then, I guess.” Yang says, putting her boots back on. “Hmm…” Yang brings her hand up to her face, thinking. “(Y/N)!” She exclaims, pointing to you. “Truth or dare?” What should you pick? At this point, you know whatever you picked Yang would make it hell.

“Truth?” You say, very unsure.

“Ok! Let’s see… Would you ever attempt rapping? Or can you already?” Yang asks. You know that those were two questions, but that doesn’t matter that much.

“I probably wouldn’t attempt rapping, to be honest. But I can rap this one Eminem song pretty well.” You answer. Well, it’s your turn. Who to ask…

You look around the little circle. Maybe you could ask Weiss something. Let’s try that.

“Weiss, truth or dare?” She looks startled, trying to decide.

“Uh, truth.” What could you ask Weiss? You know that crushes are out of the picture. What else, what else. Oh! You got it. It’s embarrassing enough, so that’s good.

“Have you ever danced along to a song in your room?” Weiss visibly stiffens, and stares at you menacingly. She then drops her gaze, sad.

“Yeah, I have.” You smile triumphantly. Ruby goes over to Weiss, trying to comfort her.

“Weiss! You’re not the only one that does that!!” Ruby says, flustered. You giggle.

“Ok, weiss, your turn!” Weiss glares at you, payback heavy in her eyes. Wow, you do not know what you fucked with. Weiss smiles brightly, and points to Neptune.

“Neptune! Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Neptune says confidently. Weiss smiles deviously.

“Kiss (Y/N).” Weiss smiles triumphantly while everyone else stares at her and Neptune in horror.

“No!” You say. You know that you would love to kiss Neptune a thousand times, but this timing and setting is horrible. “Weiss, this is a dare for Neptune! Not Neptune and I!”

“Yeah!” Neptune pointedly says. Weiss shrugs.

“Well, it was a dare, Neptune. I don’t make the rules.”

“But we said we weren’t gonna do that!” Ruby said, clearly betrayed.

“I never agreed to that, so I’m good.” Oh, Weiss was gonna get it good once this was over. You knew she was just playing around, but you needed this friendly quarreling to continue going until you  won. You slowly turned your head to look at Neptune, trying to look nonchalant with your fiery red cheeks.

“You could just kiss my cheek.” You mumble. Neptune awkwardly leans forward and kisses your cheek gently. Holy shit, that was fucking adorable. You want to kiss this boy so much. You probably would have kissed him back on the lips, if you weren’t stock still from your moment of realization. You both have red cheeks at this point, with Sun laughing so hard his face was red and his laughs were silent. Yang looked like she was about to start laughing, and Ruby was trying to get her sister to stop.

The rest of truth or dare went a lot smoother after that, but the awkwardness hung around both you and Neptune for the rest of the game. Your group played truth or dare for an hour or two, until a few people had to leave to do other activities. After those people left, it was just you, Sun, Neptune, and Ruby. Sun leans over quickly to Ruby and whispers something. Ruby smiles and nods. Sun stands up.

“Well, me and Rewbs here have got… uh, stuff to do.” Ruby stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, stuff. C’mon, Sun. Let’s go do that stuff we were planning. Right now.” Sun nods and they all but run off. So there you two were, awkward and alone on the shores of the lakeside.

“So,” you start, “what do you wanna do?”

“Let’s walk around, I haven’t gotten a chance to see what’s around here yet.” You nod, and start walking. When you two make it to the cabins you’re fervently talking about your favorite video games. Neptune adds in some of his, with them ranging from CoD, to GTA V, to TF2. All of a sudden, a group of teens runs up to you and carries you and Neptune into the supply shed. They drop you both in the shed, lock the door, and run. Or, you can hear them running.

“Oh fuck, my head. Why’d they have to drop us?” You touch your head, a lump quickly growing. But that pain was no match for the pain felt when you realized this shed barely held enough room for one person, nevertheless two. You stand up, brushing bits of dirt and dust off your pants. Neptune stands up and tries opening the doors.

“They locked us in, the assholes.” Yeah, what assholes. But your fanfiction senses were going off, you felt like this was staged, not random. But you were not about to say that.

“S’cuse me, I’m gonna grab a chair to sit down.” Neptune says, trying to squeeze by you. It didn’t work too well, so you two were more close together than you have been this entire time. Since when did Neptune smell this nice? It was like a mix of old spice and mint. You blush heavily, trying to move out of his way. He stops you, grabbing your arm.

“Neptune?” You say quietly, slowly walking back over to him. He stares at you intensely, thinking. He grabs your waist, and slowly leans in.

“Is this alright?” He breathes, slowly leaning in. At this point you don’t trust your voice so you just nod. He presses his lips to yours, softly at first but slowly gaining intensity. You inhale sharply, and immediately reciprocate. By now, you couldn’t form many coherent thoughts past ‘woah his lips are so soft’. You continue kissing, for what feels like eternity. He wraps his arms around your waist, deepening the kiss. You wrap your arms around his back, with your hands on his upper back. All of a sudden, you hear giggling coming from outside the shed. You and Neptune part, clearly embarrassed. He whispers out a quick ‘wow’ and runs his hand through his hair. You smile at him as the door unlocks. Sun, Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby were standing outside the door.

“Did you guys finally kiss and make out- I mean make up?” Sun says, a shit-eating grin on his face. Neptune stares at Sun and shakes his head disapprovingly, taking your hand in his own as he drags you to the cafeteria for lunch.

“Just ignore him.” Neptune says, your hand still laced in his.

“So… Are we a ‘thing’ now?” You say. Neptune thinks for a second, and turns toward you.

“Do you want to be?” He asks.

“Hell yeah.”

“Awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my fic! you can suggest more fic ideas at my tumblr stairswarning.tumblr.com


End file.
